


Friends with Benefits

by Shikkearu



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lots of sex and a bit of swearing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikkearu/pseuds/Shikkearu
Summary: Perona is done after her long term boyfriend breaks up with her. To cheer her up her friend Cindry helps her sign into a dating app, hoping to find some one night fun.The man she finds, Dracule Mihawk, proves to be too good to be kept only as a one time time thing and they enter a casual sex relationship.Are they going to be able to keep it just casual?___________This was written first around start of 2018 so it's actually older than "The Orchard". Been working on it on and off but it seems unlikely I'll ever actually finish this.





	1. Part 1/The "finished" one-shot section

\- "It was mind blowing. He knew just the right places almost like he had known me for years. Like that tongue game was spot on and his dick was the best one I've had so far. 11/10. Definitely would fuck him again."

Perona messaged Cindry laying in her bed after a more than satisfying one-night stand. It was a bit risky game, considering she hadn't quite gotten over her long-term relationship breaking up so suddenly, but it had been worth it.

\- "Wow. Must have been good to get such praise. Just remember he's supposed to be a one-off thing."  
\- "Yea yea. But you know... I can fuck him and not a have a romantic relationship with this guy."  
\- "Probably. Wouldn't count on it though."

Perona chuckled at the over careful nature of her friend. There was nothing to worry about since the man -with whom she had just had the best sex experience ever- was in it only for the sex and nothing else.

\----

\- "Creating a profile is simple. It's more harder to find a guy who doesn't think dick pics are the best way to make a girl horny."

Perona laughed at Cindrys joke though she had been more on the serious side. Dating apps like this one aren't the best places to look for a serious relationship, but it was a good start at finding someone to just fuck and Perona needed some good dicking down right now. Her long term boyfriend had dumped her a couple of months back with a text message, so she was feeling a little bit on the self destructive side. It was Cindrys idea to find Perona a good one-night stand, to ease off the pain so to speak. She wasn't really into the idea, but went with it anyway. So she filled up her profile and put some of her least sexiest pics in and waited. She got some matches, but swiped them off pretty quickly. No one seemed to interest her. Until she got one suggestion.

M. Dracule.

Firstly off his name reminded her of Dracula so that was an instant bonus. He was really good looking and according to his bio tall too. He was bit too old, being 18 years older than her, but on the other hand she wasn't looking for a long term so it was all good. Messaging with him had been a bit slow at first. Or it didn't really get to the point at first.

\- "I'm a bit new to these dating apps, but your profile really was just spot on. I too am looking just for some casual sex."

On an after thought she had sounded like a horny man who couldn't read the information on another persons page other than "looking for sex".

\- "Maybe at first you'd like to talk about yourself a little bit, 'Ghost-Girl'."

Of course she didn't use her real name at first and she bet he didn't either. On which she found herself wrong.

He was very keen on knowing her first, considering that on his bio it said he was only looking for casual sex. Maybe he needed to have some sort of connection before? She didn't feel like covering up the fact that she had just been in a relationship so she got straight to the point. He actually seemed really supporting over the matter and listened to her thoughts. They seemed to like the same kind of things though his were leaning a bit more into the mature side. Who on their right mind likes to do wine tasting trips? Little by little they revealed their backgrounds to each other and she found out that he was actually a doctor and was totally into historical dramas. She too liked one of the dramas he watched and they spend hours just gushing over the plot and characters. They messaged a lot, even face-timed twice, but nothing remotely related to sex came up until one day:

\- "Been thinking."  
\- "You've been thinking? Such a surprise." She didn't know why he put up with such insulting banter, but he just did. He might have even enjoyed it a bit.  
\- "I guess one must be able to think to become a doctor."  
\- "Or be smart enough to print a certificate out of the internet."  
\- "Still requires thinking. Anyway, I have a proposition."  
\- "This gotta be good."  
\- "Want me to fuck you senseless tonight?"  
\- "All of a sudden? Tonight?"  
\- "It's where we've been headed from the start. And today I just have the mood to make you scream my name instead of your ass of an ex."  
\- "What if I scream Dracula instead?"  
\- "Close enough."  
\- "Mine or yours?"  
\- "Yours. My roommate is a bitch as I've told you."  
\- "Alright."

Mihawk had a long time friend crashing at his place so often, that he referred to him as a roommate even though the man didn't actually pay any rent. Their friendship just went way back so he let him do as he pleased.

This was her first time meeting with this man in real life and she was excited. Way too excited. She couldn't really concentrate at work due to being filled with anticipation. She went by a fast-food place and picked up a couple of burgers. He would come to her place straight after work so food was in order for both. She wasn't much of a cook and didn't eat a whole lot so getting a burger once a week didn't hurt. Though a burger wasn't that good way to woo someone into your pants, but he had already promised so he could suffer one through, that wine tasting bastard.  
She had just enough time to change into her more sexier underwear when the doorbell rang.

Suddenly she was terrified.

It was idiotic of her to have him come straight to her apartment instead of meeting somewhere else first. Just because they had talked via webcam didn't mean he was safe. Still she opened the door and there he stood taller than she had imagined. He was scary, but absolutely stunning. He wore a suit jacket over a white shirt and a black and red west. He had an hat, almost like an cowboys, but definitely more stylish. His eyes were even more stunning than they had been in any of his pictures or the webcam. Golden and piercing and right now definitely lustful too.  
Perona swallowed. If she was murdered tonight at least it was by a hot guy.

\- "Come in dark stranger. I've prepared us a dinner of two Bic Macs straight from McDonald's." She made a small bow and pointed inside.  
A soft low chuckle was the first sound he did and she felt instantly wet. It sounded nothing like his distorted face-time voice.  
\- "I imagined you wouldn't have done a proper dinner, but fresh bought Bic Macs are still better than a half of yesterdays pizza."

His voice was like honey to her ears. If she wasn't so hungry she would be all over him by now. Their modest dinner went by talking of what had happened during the day which was not much. He inched closer having removed his jacket and hat earlier. His hair and beard were wonderful. She just wanted to touch him. As if he had read her mind he grabbed her by the waist lifting her to his lap kissing her so fully she almost ran out of breath just from the contact. He pulled her a bit closer as if to make certain that she did in fact feel the bulge in his pants. He stared right into her eyes as he held her there.

\- "You're so much more sexier out in nature. The webcam does you no justice."  
\- "You too. I hope you're as good in bed as you say you are."  
\- "Are you giving me free reigns here?"

He chuckled and she felt like butter in his hands. She could only nod.

Mihawk slowly inched his lips onto hers pecking and licking them. She sighed parting her lips and his tongue slipped into her mouth. There was no battle of dominance, he had had her the moment he stepped inside her apartment. It took a bit for them to find a rhythm that pleased both, but it felt amazing. No one had ever kissed her like that. And there was no need for parting because he made sure there was enough space for both to keep breathing steadily. If his skills in kissing were to say anything about his other skills, this night would be something extra ordinary.

As they kissed he slowly started to caress her over her clothes. Slowly and gently, he really knew how to be sensual. Perona could hardly answer his kiss let alone touch him with same adore. She fumbled and was somehow able to place her arms around his neck. This made them be a bit closer to each other and she was starting to get lost into his lips. She got so focused on it that when Mihawk put his fingers under her shirt and touched the sensitive skin on her belly, she jolted and bit his lip. She could taste iron and pushed back to see drop of blood on his lower lip.

\- "I'm sorry!" She apologized. Oh God, she hoped that this would not end the night prematurely.  
\- "It's alright." He licked his lip. "Seems to me that you've been in need more than just a couple of months."

She absolutely loved the cocky tone of his voice and she couldn't help, but agree a bit. Her ex had definitely lacked the skill that Mihawk has. Maybe years had brought him experience?

\- "Do you do this often?" Their caresses had stopped completely which let her collect herself regaining some of her composure. "Casual sex?"  
\- "I used to. You're the first one in awhile." He kissed her chin and made a long lick to her ear. "If you do well I might consider doing you regularly." He bit her earlobe.

This made Perona shiver. She caressed his cheek tracing his beard. Softly she kissed his lips, but he was already moving ahead. Without warning he bit onto her neck and sucked on it. She gasped and moaned and felt jolts of pleasure moving towards her core. He pushed his hand fully under her shirt to cup and mold one of her breasts through her lace bra. He was relentless and intense. Without thinking her nails dug to the fabric of his shirt, the pressure of it, causing him to groan slightly.

\- "Sorry." She whimpered mistaking his pleasure as pain.

As his answer Mihawk pulled away her shirt to reveal her bra. He looked up and down her body and tugged slightly on the rim of her jeans. He chuckled when he saw a matching lace peeking from below. He prompted her to stand up and when she did he quickly unbuttoned her pants pushing them down. He grabbed onto her ass cheeks and pushed his mouth against her underwear breathing warmly on her. She shook and gripped onto his hair trying to pull him off. She didn't really know why, since he was causing her some intense pleasure. Maybe it was the past bad oral she had had learned to react in such a way. He looked up at her moving away from her aching core.

\- "No, don't stop." She whined.

At this Mihawk raised his brow. He had been certain she had been pulling him away from her.

\- "What's your safe-word?" he asked.  
\- "I don't have one."  
\- "Would 'marimo' be good?"  
\- "Marimo." She tasted the word. "It's good enough for now. Marimo, reminds me of one annoying person."  
\- "Marimo it is then."

Mihawk chuckled and rubbed her through her panties.

\- "You've soaked through."  
\- "Hours ago." She groaned exaggerating.  
\- "You know nothing is more sexier than to know a woman wants me this much."

He pulled down her panties and once more crashed his mouth onto her sex. She spasmed as she felt his tongue make tight circles around her clit. She grasped onto his hair again and felt him tightly squeeze onto her buttocks determined to not let her go this time.

She moaned and panted as he explored her, lapping all of her juices. He hummed low, nearly growled when he pushed his tongue inside her and felt her clasp against it. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a quiet squeaky moan as she started to cum on his face. Her legs shook and she had to hold onto him tightly as he sucked every drop coming out of her. Glistening with the slick of her orgasm, he grinned at her self satisfied. Perona was still gasping for air, trying to become stable again.

Mihawk stood up and kissed her while pulling her breasts out of their cups. He crouched enough to suck on her nipples and squeezed the soft mounds of flesh making her moan sweetly. She snuck her hands to his vest and did her best to open up the buttons. Why did he have to have so many on his shirts!? Chuckling he started to undo his clothes gesturing to her bras, which made her more than aware of the discrepancy between their state of undress.

\- "I've always had trouble with opening the bra clasps."  
\- "I call bullshit." She threw them away leaving herself completely naked.

He laughed as he placed his vest on the chair followed by his shirt. Seeing him start to open his strained pants was like a picture from an erotic magazine. Perona sighed in adoration. A sex god had manifested himself in her apartment, ready to make her feel several mind blowing orgasms no doubt.

\- "I think I'm going to drop on my knees and start worshiping you."  
\- "No thanks. I don't like blowjobs that much. They make me feel like I'm taking and I prefer giving way more."

Mihawk pushed off his pants, neatly folding them on the chair, and his boxers left nothing for imagination being strained to the max by his erection.

\- "I'm letting you have the honour of peeling me free." He grinned smugly and rubbed himself through the fabric.

Yes, a god had heard her prayers.

She nearly leaped to him and kissed his chest. She caressed his abdomen her fingers edging his happy trail a few times. He had his hands on his hips and let her explore his body to her hearts desire. She softly caressed up and down his biceps moving to his shoulders and her fingers barely scraped his collar bones as she traced them. Smoothly her hands went behind his neck and she pulled him down to lick and kiss his cheek. All this time he stared at her with a smile on his lips. Her hands moved to his back and she had to lean against him to reach every where. His erection pressed hard against her soft belly and he let out an agonized groan.

\- "It seems I'm not the only one who's been waiting for this."

Her hands went under his underwear and she squeezed his ass, feeling his cock twitch with need. Mihawk smiled but still chose to keep his hands on his hips.

\- "Well what are you still waiting for then?" He whispered low and husky.

She moved a bit off and looked at the bulge. She gave it a few test rubs with the fabric still in between. He moaned loudly and trembled. She slipped her hand in and rubbed again closing her eyes to imagine what the member looked like. It felt heavy and warm in her hand. She heard Mihawks breathing become more shallow and strained so she finally pulled his cock out of its prison. It was long, thick and red with desire compared to his moonlight pale skin. The tip was near streamlined with the length, perfect for penetration. Everything about his cock was perfect. He was perfect. Too perfect to be honest.

\- "So what is your biggest down fall? Right now you seem too perfect." She teased.  
\- "Being too good at giving orgasms." He answered just as playful.  
\- "Cocky!" She squeezed him earning a low guttural groan.

He grasped onto her waist and crashed his lips against hers. Slowly he made her back towards the table until she hit it. He bend her down and kissed her breasts. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and moved down to once again eat her out.

\- "Finally some good fucking food." He grunted while licking her.  
\- "Oh fuck, don't use some aged out meme like that." She laughed.  
\- "Made you laugh, didn't it." He shot out a smile at her.

He stopped licking her and concentrated on using his fingers instead. He stared at her face strained by pleasure as he used the other hand to tease her clit and the other to repeatedly move two of his fingers in and out of her. The pleasure was so intense she nearly screamed as she came convulsing around the still pumping fingers. He licked his lips and went to kiss her. Once her breathing had calmed she looked back at him with half-lid eyes just to be met with an extremely annoying look on his face.

\- "What?" She squinted her eyes.  
\- "You think you can walk to the bed or do I have to carry you?"  
\- "Fuck you."

She pushed him aside and wobbled towards her bedroom. He on the other hand made his way to his jacket. She turned to look at him questioningly. He lifted his hands up to reveal condoms and lube.

\- "Aren't I wet enough already?"  
\- "Probably, but I always come prepared."  
\- "Horo horo. Well cum to me then."

He rolled his eyes as he followed her to the bed. He spend a moment just looking at her lay on it. She grew a bit tense under his gaze, because at this point she felt like a mess. Slick and sweat was drying on her skin becoming sticky and her hair was no where near the perfectly organized curls it had been at the start. She felt nasty, but was too aroused to care and he didn't even seem to notice.

\- "All the pictures your profile has are so much less sexy than what you really are. Usually it's the opposite."  
\- "Mmm. On purpose." She purred happily. She curled her index finger at him inviting him to come closer.

Mihawk set the items on the nightstand and went to kiss her. He caressed her body more, but she was growing impatient with the endless tease.

\- "C'mon. Time to put it in me." She caressed his chest slowly trailing her hand down.

He chuckled and reached to grab for a condom. As he did Perona caressed his length. He let out a raspy sigh and rolled the condom on. He spread her legs wide open and rubbed himself over her wet lips. She rose up on her elbows. She sure needed to see him fit his dick inside her. He placed the tip on her opening and started to push gliding in with ease. Perona laid back on the mattress and let out a long soft moan. It felt like he had pushed her to the limits and was stretching her insides, but there was no pain or discomfort unlike many times with her earlier partners. Mihawk wasted no time and started to pull out and when nearly out he pushed back in. She moaned and then laughed. It felt so good.

He started to rock slowly, but soon his thrusts gained speed and power. He roughly grabbed on to her waist and breast while slamming into her not caring if it was uncomfortable. First her moans were soft, but she became more vocal as she closed yet another peak. She was so close and his low grunts and the wet sound of him slamming into her were driving her even closer to release.

\- "Scream it." He grunted and thrust into her making her wail in pleasure.

\- "My name. Scream it while you cum."

His voice was low and dark, full of pleasure. He released her breast in order to squeeze onto the other side of her hip. His finger nails dug into her skin as he picked up more speed. She could feel the heat in her explode and she screamed:

\- "DRACULA!!"

Mihawk burst into a laughter unable to continue slamming into her. While laughing he turned the still orgasming Perona on her stomach. He looked how her drenched and stretched hole kept on opening and closing while she moaned weakly trying to catch her breath. He pushed back into her and started moving, but kept the skin contact to it's max. He tied his arms around her as he grinded into her. She gasped and moaned feeling yet another orgasm start to build in her. He licked her earlobe and bit into her neck as his movements got stronger, more desperate. She couldn't hold on long and cried as she came one last time. He too did one deep push and shot his load while buried deep inside of her. He softly swore as he came and Perona felt like it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. Once he was done with his high he slowly pulled out making sure the now used condom stayed on his softening shaft. He rose from the bed to dispose of it and went to put his clothes back on.

\- "You're leaving already?" She stretched on the bed as she heard his clothes shuffle.  
\- "Yes. I'm sated, you're sated. It's fine."  
\- "Was I any good?"  
\- "Great. If you want we can do this again sometime."  
\- "That would be wonderful... Can't you stay even for a moment?" She felt like cuddling.  
\- "I'm afraid not. I have to go work tomorrow and can't have my roommate make weird assumptions."  
\- "Okay, I get it. Yeah, it's better if we don't get too emotional."

Mihawk nodded and put on his jacket and hat.

\- "Until next time." He waved from her bedroom door.  
\- "Hey, Mihawk."  
\- "Hmm?"  
\- "Thank you."

He flashed her a cheeky smile and left.


	2. part2 wip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly finished. Would require some tweaking if the story ever got made fully.

After that they continued messaging like usual, but now that sex route was open she found herself suggesting a good fuck every now and then. Each time he gave her a treatment just as amazing as the first time. Maybe even more so since they were both getting more used to each other and could relax even better. The first time had been more of a show of what he was capable of, but he got even better once he started to remember the things that gave the best reaction. After care wasn't really his thing. He had a dozen of reasons to leave once they were done, no matter how late it was when their activity was over. She didn't really mind since they had agreed it was a just sex relationship, but at times it felt bad to be left alone straight away. Something she just had to get used to.

Her improved sex life was starting to show on the outside. Many had commented that she looked more fresh and happy. They tried to inquire why she had changed, but she couldn't tell them that she was getting fucked silly by Eros incarnate. Instead she opted to say that she was getting more sleep and exercise. Which wasn't a complete lie either. Tough some did suspect that she had found a new man into her life.

She wanted to tell someone, but the only one she could really talk about this relationship was Cindry and she wasn't really happy of it:

\- "The way you talk of him... It's clear that this isn't just sex anymore. You like him." She seemed to grimace.  
\- "I do, but not like that."  
\- "Maybe not romantically, but you still like him and that's a start and I just don't think it's good for you to fall for this guy."  
\- "And my ex was any better?"  
\- "You and your ex were together for two years. I think that says something. The whole break-up was a messy business anyway."

Of course Cindry would be a little bit on her ex's side, she had introduced him to her. But that didn't excuse him of the way he just broke up with a text.

\- "At least Mihawk seems like the type who would tell me if they think it's not going to work."  
\- "I'm still uncertain what truly happened. Did Usopp ever explain?"  
\- "No he hasn't because I haven't asked. It's pretty much over if you just send a text and pack your stuff. Besides were talking of Mihawk here, not my ex."  
\- "Break up with him. The sex can't be that good."  
\- "It's phenomenal and he's good company."  
\- "From friends to lovers. You two are just a saucy fan-fiction."

Perona frowned. Wasn't fun getting her choices made fun of like that.

\----

She and Mihawk were watching a new historical drama together. It had something for both of them. It had romance, dresses and was actually historically accurate constantly having real-life historical persons appear in it.  
But the evening had a completely different beginning with them getting ready to have some great sex when his phone had gotten a reminder. Of course he couldn't really concentrate on sex anymore and Perona thought it might be fun to just hang out. They had two hours before the show so they had gone to a close by store and gotten chips and dip and a couple of beers.

\- "Umm wow? What did I just watch?" She was cheery, the show was great.  
\- "It's just one episode in and I don't think I'll be able to sleep till I know what happens next." Mihawk laid back on the sofa and lazily put his arm over her shoulder. "Will you watch it with me?"  
\- "Of course! I want to know what happens. The love triangle was promising."  
\- "Yeah. I'm not normally into the romance part, but this was well written."  
\- "You always gush about the relationships with me."  
\- "I like the non canon ships way better usually." He corrected himself. "Feel less forced and gives imagination more freedom."

For a man who didn't want a romance for himself, he sure was invested on the romantic life of fictional characters. Perona realized mid talk how much fun she was having with Mihawk just hanging out. Cindry wasn't off when she had said Perona liked Mihawk. But only as a friend because of how old he is. But how did he feel about being friends and casually fucking each other. Maybe he had some experiences from earlier relationships.

\- "So are we friends?" She innocently inquired.  
\- "If you want to. Friends with benefits?" He slightly caressed her hair.  
\- "That sounds good. I really do like talking to you."  
\- "As do I to you... Just to clarify, I'm not looking for a romantic relationship right now."  
\- "Me neither."  
\- "Good."

And he leaned over her hungrily claiming her lips. When releasing her lips he grinned that smug smile which made her legs turn to jello.

\- "Now shall we continue on our earlier activity, friend?"  
\- "Of course, buddy."

\----

By accident they had met once while on free-time. Neither of them were in a hurry so they decided to go shopping together and maybe even watch a random movie at a theater. What ever they were going to do was not having sex in a public restroom. But there they were.

She held her hand over her mouth, desperately trying to stay quiet. She sat on the toilet in their stall as he was lapping onto her folds with such devotion, almost as if he wanted to get caught. He circled her clit with his tongue before sucking on it making a loud pop noise when he released it. She held in her moans and swatted his head, chastising him for being so loud. He grinned and introduced his fingers into the game. Wasting no-time he pushed two of them into her while still suckling on her nub. Soft whimpers got loose from her lips and he grinned victorious. Standing up he opened the fly of his pants and released his cock, throbbing and painfully erect. She leaned in and kissed the tip. She suckled on it a bit and he caressed her hair. She didn't get to do it for long as he made her rise up and face the wall revealing her rear to him. Once the condom was in place he didn't bother being gentle when pushing in. As usual he was dominating with his thrusts and at the end of it they were both gasping for air as silently as they could.

\- "You're such an idiot." She moaned slightly annoyed with him. "We could have gotten to my place if you wanted to do me so bad."  
\- "Ah, maybe, but that wouldn't have had the excitement of getting caught." He grinned and kissed her softly. "Is going to yours out of question now?"

Just as she was going to answer the door opened and they heard a group of girls entering the restroom. Both of them froze and waited for the girls to leave, but as they seemed more interested in talking and fixing their make-up, Mihawk started to softly kiss Peronas neck. When she pulled her neck down like a turtle, he just made a soundless chuckle against her cheek.

Never had she imagined having sex in such a place, but Mihawk had a strange way of convincing her.

\----

Perona couldn't sleep. She was so horny at that moment and couldn't push the images of her nights with Mihawk out of her head. She grabbed her phone and messaged him.

\- "So horny. I miss your dick. Please send a pic."  
\- "It's one in the night. I almost fell asleep. Roomie put up a party with his friends."  
\- "I need dick."  
\- "They're still here. All of them."  
\- "Please."

For a moment he did not answer and a small fear of scaring him away rose in her throat. She was being too bold and gross. But soon her fears were washed away with a video. She opened it and low behold, it was Mihawks fully erect cock lazily being stroked by his hand. If she wasn't wet before, she was now.

\- "Holy shit! Asjkjdklkll!"  
\- "They almost caught me on my way to the bathroom."  
\- "A fucking video. I am truly blessed."  
\- "You're welcome."  
\- "Ooh, fuck I gotta beat the meat like right now."  
\- "Now lets not waste a good hard-on."  
\- "It's almost two. Face-time?"  
\- "I can't really face-time with house full of people."  
\- "It's that bad?"  
\- "Worse."  
\- "Fuck, come over here."

Soon she received a new pic. He was in his car with his grey pants clearly tenting. She got excited to think she would see him in his pyjamas.

\- "Coming for you."  
\- "I don't think I'll last till then."  
\- "It almost hurt me getting into these pants. Did not do this for nothing."  
\- "FFFFFF hurry"

It didn't take him long and before he could even press the door bell, she was pulling him inside. She slammed him against the door tugging onto his soft black t-shirt pulling him down to a kiss. Before he could even fully comprehend what was going on she was on her knees tugging down his grey college pants releasing his member. She chuckled at realization that he had not bothered with underwear. She licked him from the bottom to the tip fondling his balls as she took half of him into her mouth. He groaned and slightly tugged her hair to have her come back up, but she was in charge right now and he was her own personal dildo. She pushed her finger to his chest and revealed the condom she had been holding in her hand. She ripped the package open and rolled it over his cock. He tried grasping onto her, but she pushed him back against the door. She kicked away her panties and while facing away from him, lowered herself onto him. She rocked back and forth and he started to moan, clearly enjoying her show of dominance. She took support of a closet before her to keep the movement going. Steadily she built her release until he dug his nails onto her hips and rammed into her with such force it lifted her toes off the floor. She soon found herself gripping onto the closet just to stay upright as he slammed into her over and over. She could feel her juices slip down her leg as she came, barely able to breath. His thrusts got a bit more gentle letting her savor the intense pleasure. He slipped his finger between her folds and breathed hotly against her neck as he fingered her high to last as long as was possible. His thrust became shallow near nonexistent and when her convulsions ended, he slid out of her.

\- "All the way here -huff- just for a quickie." She laughed out of breath.  
\- "Who said this is a quickie?"

Before she could answer he had lifted her up kissing her feverishly. She crossed her legs around him and felt his arousal still fully erect against her buttocks. He kicked off his pants that were pooling around his ankles and carried her to the bed. He quickly had them both fully undressed before devouring onto her.

\----

This was the first time he stayed in for the night. He had been completely exhausted by the events of the day and fucking her raw, he could not force himself up from her warm embrace. They had both been completely drawn out, incapable of even speech. She was glad it was the weekend and neither of them had to go to work. He did try his usual litany of excuses, but it was nice that he decided to stay after all. In the morning she could feel Mihawks warmth right next to her. She hadn't even realized how much she had missed waking up next to somebody.

\- "Morning."  
Mihawk was stroking Peronas hair as she slowly opened her eyes. His stare was intense, but gentle.  
\- "Morning. I'm happy you decided to stay."

He closed his eyes and smiled a little bit. His hand slowly traveled down her side, his touch was near ticklish, right between her legs. He softly caressed her there until she whimpered. He slipped one finger inside of her and moved it deftly. Soon she moaned softly while curling against his chest. His free hand gently pulled her even closer and he could feel the spasms of her body as she neared the edge. He stopped right before and retrieved a condom before climbing on top of her. Slowly he started to slide in and out of her. He gave her soft butterfly kisses and every once in awhile he hummed satisfied. She didn't even know it could be possible to have such soft and passionate sex. Unless...

\- "Dracule Mihawk, are you falling for me?"

He looked startled of her question and she cursed in her head.

\- "What makes you think so?"  
\- "This is just so gentle and passionate. It's been pretty rough usually."  
\- "Morning sex is supposed to be soft and loving, that's all. Especially on the first time."  
\- "Ah, okay."

Mihawk continued his thrusts and smiled devilishly.

\- "How about you? Is keeping this as just sex," he did a bit deeper thrust and grunted, "proving difficult for you?"  
\- "Talk -ah- about yourself."  
\- "You send me late night messages."  
\- "If anything I'm in love with your-" Her voice died out as he reintroduced his fingers to her sensitive nub.  
\- "My what?"  
\- "Your UNGH!" Mihawk had started to tease her.  
\- "Spit it out."  
\- "Stop this tease!" She cried out before moaning loudly again.

Mihawk didn't give her release just yet. If anything he made his thrust even softer and the movements of his fingers more precise.

\- "Fine! Ah! Your Diii~h!" She could not finish saying it when Mihawk made her come. Her body spasmed and she could feel his member throb as he too found release. After a couple of gentle strokes he pulled out.

\- "You just ask and you can get a pic of my dii~h at anytime."

She laughed at his stupid imitation and nuzzled into him, ready to sleep a little bit more. But Mihawk rose up and in a desperate silent plea she grabbed onto his arm. He smiled softly.

\- "Just the WC."

She sighed reassured that he wouldn't leave just yet. Sure enough he quickly returned and pulled her into his arms.

\- "Let's lay on the bed all day, ghost girl."  
\- "And order some Chinese maybe?"

He chuckled and was going to make a counter proposition of home made food, but the soft sweet moment between them was ruined by the ringtone of his cellphone. Grumpily he went to answer, starting to put on his clothes.

\- "The hell have you been up to?- And you didn't even think - No, you listen to me! - Fuckface."

The whole exchange did not sound good to her. He would most likely dash back to his home, to deal with what ever his roomie has done.

\- "Sorry, I have to go. Someone thought it was a good idea to plug the toilet and flush it."

She pouted her cheeks grumpy. Sure this was a just sex relationship, but it didn't hurt to cuddle every once in a while. He was almost by the door when he went back to her and slowly kissed her, pecking on her lips, doing wonders with his tongue. Once done he looked at her regretful, but still had a small hopeful smile.

\- "Some other time?"  
\- "Sure."

She smiled and started to rise from the bed. He waved his hand and left the apartment. She felt a little bit bitter. The relationship between him and his "roommate" was starting to bother her.

\----

\- "He sounds like he's having an affair."

Cindry could be extremely blunt at times and saying that Mihawk was cheating on someone sounded absurd to Perona. Cindry on the other hand was annoyed, that even after half a year Perona was still in this friends with benefits relationship with him, against her advice.

\- "I don't think Mihawk would. He's told me he's not in a relationship right now."  
\- "Just think of it for a moment. He hastily wanting to leave. A 'roommate' he seems to hide from and that lives in his house but doesn't pay rent. Him clearly not wanting you anywhere near his place. Sounds to me that 'the roommate' is actually his wife and 'the friends' are their kids. Why else would a forty something man be looking for a just sex relationship? His wife isn't giving any, but he's too afraid to let go."

Perona was stunned. Cindrys explanation made more sense compared to the weird kind-of-a-roommate one. She really wanted to believe that Mihawk hadn't lied to her all this time, but it seemed more and more likely.

\- "What should I do?"  
\- "Move on. It was supposed to be a one night stand anyway."  
\- "I don't want to give up on him just yet."  
\- "Then ask him straight on."  
\- "I can't do that either, it would only scare him off."  
\- "You're making this so hard. You know even if you were right and he doesn't lie to you, what then? You confess your love or just continue on your unfulfilling relationship."  
\- "It's not unfulfilling."  
\- "We wouldn't have this conversation if it wasn't."

Perona pouted for a while. Cindry was of no help. She was against this relationship anyways. But she had an idea.

\- "I'll just have to get into his house. Then I can snoop around for evidence."  
\- "How are you going to do that?" Cindry didn't sound impressed.  
\- "Simple, no sex. If he can't deal with it then he can stop our relationship or take me to his. Either way, I guess I win."  
\- "I think you'll bend before he does."  
\- "I'll drive him crazy."

Cindry sighed. She knew she could not change Peronas mind when she had decided on something.

\----

\- "It's been a stressful week."

Mihawk looked exhausted sitting in front of her on their "date". Mostly it just included them going somewhere to eat and talk of their day and do some last minute paperwork before going to her flat to have sex or just watch their favourite show together.

\- "They're doing cuts on my department and I have to do all sorts of paperwork and research. It's annoying."  
\- "Public healthcare going to shit, who would have thought."

Mihawk snorted unamused.

\- "How's your work?"  
\- "Good. It hasn't been that busy this week so I've had more time to work on my own projects."  
\- "Custom blushies?"  
\- "Yeah, I've actually gotten an order from someone and been working on it a lot. My apartment is a mess." Half truth, she took care of her sewing area extremely well and organized. "Needless and pieces of fabric every where."  
\- "Guess we'll have to be careful tonight."

His tone was heavy and suggestive, it made her shiver with anticipation. But she needed to be tough.

\- "We can't do it at my place. It's really not in that state right now."

He looked slightly disappointed, but nodded.

\- "How about a hotel?"  
\- "Remember the last time we made last minute reservation?"

She could remember how disgusting the motel had been that they had given up on sex all together and left to their homes. Mihawk looked like he was thinking hard, trying to figure out any place other than his home.

\- "How about your place?"  
\- "No."  
\- "C'mon, we always use my flat. It's only fair to do it at yours even if it's just once."  
\- "My roomm-" He started, but she cut him short.  
\- "Ask him to stay away for today. He can spend a couple of hours on the streets just fine."

Mihawk seemed to look uncomfortable. She was making good points so what was the problem? There was non, unless he hadn't been completely truthful.

\- "There should be no problem."  
\- "I don't think it's a good idea."  
\- "And my place is? You're being stupid and stubborn. Fuck your roommate who doesn't even pay rent."  
\- "Look he just-"  
\- "He should know some boundaries and when you need some privacy. He's your friend, isn't he?"  
\- "Yes, but-"  
\- "But what? Either we go to your place or we won't have sex."  
\- "Fine, I can wait a few days."  
\- "Ever again."

He stared at her like she had said something preposterous.

\- "You know you can't-"  
\- "I can survive without fucking you. Sure I'll miss it, but I've lived with out it before. It's only a matter of getting used to."  
\- "Why do we need to use my apartment?"  
\- "Why do we have to use mine?"

He had no good answer to that.

\- "Fine. No sex tonight." He rose up from his seat.  
\- "Fine!"

After this exchange it took Mihawk a couple of days before he messaged her again. It was their usual banter. He didn't inquire for sex or if she had time, so neither did she. It was important to have him make the first move, but she grossly underestimated his patience.


	3. part3 wip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also mostly finished. Minor tweaking required.

It been weeks now and he could keep this nonchalant act up, but she was frustrated not getting to feel that wonderful skin against hers. Or hear that voice whisper some stupid joke when they watch TV. Looking back on it, when did they start spend so much time together? They didn't always even have sex which was the main purpose for this relationship, wasn't it? Was it even just sex anymore?

Oh great. She had fallen for him, hadn't she?

Love makes everything so complicate and she didn't need anymore complications. It was hard enough already and if Mihawk got even the smallest whiff of her feelings, he would end their relationship completely. No more being friends with benefits. No more just being friends.

An idea came into mind thinking about friendship with Mihawk.

\- "Hey, wanna binge watch Soiled Dreams together?" It was the amazing historical drama they had watched together.  
\- "Hmm, maybe. At yours."  
\- "C'mon. Haven't you been stubborn enough? Just watch the show with me as friends. That shouldn't bother your roomie, right?"  
\- "He'd think were together."  
\- "True, but we're not."

There was a pause and Perona could see Mihawk start to write then stop and restart. It made her heart flutter.

\- "We're not."

She felt a bit disappointed by his response, but chose to be patient.

\- "I want to watch the series with you again."  
\- "I'll think about it."

A success? Amazing. He could be so stubborn and she had turned his head. It felt good and filled her with anticipation, nearly enough to forget her primary goal of finding out if the mystery roommate existed.  
It was few days later when he brought up the subject up again.

\- "I was able to convince him to be away on Friday and Saturday."  
\- "Great! I can't wait."  
\- "I'll make some dinner and then we can watch the show."  
\- "I've missed your cooking."  
\- "I guess if it wasn't for me, all you would do was eat garbage."  
\- "Rude, but true. I'm so happy I get to see your apartment."  
\- "Want me to pick you up?"  
\- "No I'll rather go by myself so I'll know my way back too."  
\- "My car can go both ways."  
\- "Now Mihawk, don't ruin the moment. Just give me your address."

She could only imagine the annoyed look on his face right now. He was such a proud and stubborn man, but she was good at making such people bend under her will.

And eventually he did send her the address.

\----

Perona was envious. The neighborhood Mihawk lived in was amazing to say the least. There were trees and flower beds, parks for kids to play in and every where was clean and the apartment buildings looked well taken care off. Perfect place to have a family and be close to city center. It was nothing compared to the boring grey apartment blocks and unruly greenery with pubs and mess around.

He lived pretty high up in one of the buildings. You actually had to pass a porter to get in, though he didn't seem to be too enthusiastic of his job. She fidgeted nervously at the lift waiting to get to the right level. There were no mirrors to check her looks which made her even more jumpy. What if the wind had blown her hair into a mess? What if her skirt had run up to show her garters? So many things about her looks could be wrong. She wanted to turn and go home.

Perona huffed angrily and put her hands up into fists.

\- "Time to man up, you can't be nervous seeing a guy who's licked your ass!"

Just then the elevator door opened up and a woman stepped inside. She looked oddly at Perona. Had she heard what she said? But then she realized that this was her floor and pressed her hands on the door to stop it from closing and she gained even more weirded out look from the woman. There were just two doors to choose from which was kind of odd considering how big the buildings looked from the outside. She rang the bell on the door with Dracule Mihawk on it and he soon answered wearing a white dress shirt halfway open and black pants.

\- "Seems like you've dolled up pretty good."

He eyed over her black dress that barely covered the garners of her long black and white striped socks and her denim jacket full of cute pins and her hair in two adorable big tails.

\- "What you don't like?" She puffed her cheeks.  
\- "The pig tails look a bit childish to be honest. Otherwise you look good." Mihawk gestured her inside.  
\- "Well you haven't seen all of it!"

She went inside and took of her jacket to reveal her bare shoulders, a cute choker and her breast in striped cups of her dress. She stood with her hands on her hips waiting for his reaction. He put his finger on her nose.

\- "I was absolutely wrong. The pig tails make the whole look." He slid his finger down to her lips.   
\- "Much better." She parted her lips and gave his finger a lick.  
\- "Are you trying to seduce me?" He smirked looking at her lightly suckle on it.  
\- "Is it working?" She leaned away from him grinning.   
\- "Perhaps, but as I recall you came here to watch Soiled Dreams with me."  
\- "Absolutely. Just that!"

She laughed and turned and gasped as she finally took in the size of his flat. She dashed from room to room and he looked on amused. He had bedroom, working room, balcony, guest bedroom, living room, kitchen, bathroom and WC. And it was spacious.

\- "Totally unfair. Why did we have to use my apartment when yours is so much better?"  
\- "Because of my roommate. And it's easier for me to drive to yours than for you to come here. I was in the middle of making dinner so you can look around some more while you wait."

He went off to the kitchen and Perona started her investigation. The living room was rather normal, but a point of interest was a shelf full of books and other things. There were some board games, but they seemed to be more to adult taste. Islands & Pirates was among them. There was no evidence to support that Mihawk had any kids other than a console, but that was very common for adults anyway.

The study was clean and proper nothing out of usual. No toys or anything to support family theory.

She went to the guest room which was clearly occupied by someone. There were clothes strewn around among other items. The person didn't take much to cleaning having such a messy room. On the desk was a computer and some midway made mini-models of pirate ships. Looking at the things and clothes it was clear the room belonged to a man, supporting the roommate theory.

Perona was pretty relieved, that Mihawk had not lied to her. Out of curiosity she looked over the main bedroom. The double bed looked inviting in the middle of the clean room. His apartment was so neatly kept, apart from the guest bedroom, he must have been feeling uncomfortable at times in her small messy flat. She went to the kitchen and hugged Mihawk from behind.

\- "Careful, you might get burned." He was frying something in a pan.  
\- "Smells so good. Tell me, why do you live in here? The rent must cost a fortune."  
\- "Wouldn't you live here if you could? And besides, I own this apartment so rent is not a problem."  
\- "You're too smug for your own good." She squeezed him a bit harder.   
\- "You just like that in me." Gently he put his hand over hers.

She did like that in him. She liked everything about him, even if he could be a pain to converse with sometimes, but they still got along pretty well. She wanted to be in a proper relationship with him. Wanted to introduce him as her boyfriend and move in this apartment with him. She wanted him completely to herself.

What a silly idea. After all he didn't want to be with her.

\- "My friend thought you might be married and use me as a lover." She went to sit by the large dining table and looked outside. The view was amazing.  
\- "You did tell her off, didn't you?"  
\- "Of course, but she did make some good points. Like you never wanting me to come to your place. I wonder how crazy your roomie must be."  
\- "Not crazy, just really annoying. He should find his own place, it was a pain to have him leave for the day."  
\- "Hmm, that's not how you felt when we first started messaging." She leaned into her hands and chuckled. "You actually seemed worried over his well being."  
\- "Yes, but that was then. I could life without the snarky comments, extra mess and being able to have my woman here when ever I want."  
\- "Am I 'your woman' now?" She chuckled smugly.  
\- "Meant it in general." His answer couldn't have been more nonchalant.

Perona pouted a bit but smiled when he brought another one of his master pieces before her, making her mouth water instantly. He slightly caressed her hair trailing his fingers to her chin. She was confused as he made her look up to him.

\- "I think you've been 'my woman' the moment you invited me into your apartment."

Shivers ran down her spine. If she didn't know any better, that would have indicated that he too might want something deeper. She would have to thread careful if she wanted this to last.

\- "I'm nobody's woman." She showed him her tongue and he kissed her.

\----

\- "No, Mr Jefferson sir, I cannot be your wife. I have been promised to someone else."  
\- "Who could possibly be more powerful than the president of the United states of America?"  
\- "Reefes sir."  
\- "Reefes?"  
\- "You might not know him but he has been behind several powerful rulers. Alexander the Great, Napoléon Bonaparte to name a few."  
\- "That's not possible. That would mean-"  
\- "Yes. He is immortal."

Perona quickly glanced at Mihawk. He was completely engulfed in the show. He probably hadn't even noticed the position they had gone into while watching the first three episodes. But she definitely had because of how lovey-dovey it was. They were laying with her in between his legs and leaning against his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was slightly caressing them with her own. It felt really good to be like this with him. Have a quiet night at home like a normal couple.

The whole thing was so basic, she felt stupid having dressed up like this. She didn't even have a change of clothes only a pair of undies. She was getting a bit cold and the dress felt tight.

\- "Uhm, do you think I could borrow one of your t-shirts?"  
\- "Go ahead. I'll stop the show for it. Need to stretch my legs anyway."

She went to his room and looked at the closet for a shirt, while he went to the WC. Just as she had put on the shirt and was going to remove her socks, when Mihawk came in and leaned to the door frame.

\- "Leave them. It looks nice."  
\- "Your shirt is way too big on me."  
\- "Looks sexy on you."  
\- "Looks sexier on you."

He smirked and walked up to her leaning in for a kiss. She grabbed onto his shoulders and jumped. By instinct he took hold of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed a bit more before he started to walk out of the room.

\- "Want some snacks while we watch?"  
\- "Not yet. I'm still stuffed."

\----

They were nearly finished watching. Just the last episode left of the eight episodes season. The opening started to play and Perona felt like she had watched enough. She slowly slid to the floor while the opening credits started to play. Mihawk looked at her curious. She looked up to him and slowly placed her head on his crotch.

\- "That's an odd place to rest your head on."

Perona nuzzled her cheek against him. She sighed and lifted her hand up and slightly caressed him. At this point it was obvious to Mihawk what she was up to.

\- "Condoms are in the top drawer next to the bed in my room."

She rose up and went to fetch them while he leaned back to watch the show. She returned quickly and placed them and a bottle of lube on the small table before the TV, before resuming her activity. She puffed her cheeks seeing him having gotten hard from just the anticipation. She huffed and started to unbutton his pants. She pulled down his boxers just enough to free his cock. She rubbed him up and down making sure he was hard enough before taking out a condom. She put a drop of lube into it and rolled it over his member. She took some lube into her hand and started to rub it on him getting wet from the lewd sounds it was making. She started sucking on the tip and rubbing him. He moaned softly still trying to watch TV.

She licked up and down his shaft and applied some more lube before starting to slowly ease him down in her throat. First she choked a bit and he looked at her concerned but she just smiled and continued. Slowly she was able to suppress her choking reflex and ease him down her throat. He groaned and opened her hair letting it flow freely before picking it up making sure it wouldn't get in her way. Knowing she got his full attention now she increased her effort letting out muffled moans as she bobbed her head up and down. He moaned and sighed loudly. She lifted her gaze to see him close his eyes and lean back letting himself go in the pleasure.

\- "There can be only one." Abraham Lincoln muttered as he twisted the trident in Reeves heart. He moaned and gasped loudly as it sunk deeper, ending his reign.

Suddenly Mihawk jerked his hips and swore as he came. He panted and trembled caressing her hair. She kept him deep in her mouth, waiting for him to get down of his high.

\- "Hey you could have just told me that you wanted to watch porn on the TV. I could have listened to music or some- Oh."

Mihawk and Perona stared at a red haired man in shock. Neither had realized him coming in. He stared as she gacked from quickly pulling away from Mihawk, who frantic stuffed his cock back into his pants, condom still in place.

\- "The hell are you doing in here?" Mihawk growled pissed off while Perona hid her face in her hands.  
\- "The place I was going to crash in couldn't have me so I figured I wouldn't bother your work if I just stayed quiet. But I can see now that you lied to me."

Perona pressed her face down against the sofa, covering her head with her arms. Mihawk glared at his roommate who slowly backed away and went to his room. Perona shook and started to cry. Nothing this embarrassing had ever happened to her and it made her feel sick in her stomach.

\- "I'm sorry. He really wasn't supposed to come here."

Mihawk leaned down and caressed her hair and back, trying to calm her down. But she kept on crying. Somehow she felt violated. Slowly and clumsily he moved down on the floor with her. He hugged her and she leaned against his chest still sobbing.

\- "I want to go home." She was able to stutter between sobs.  
\- "I'll give you a lift."

They got up and he went to get her a pair of shorts while she put on her jacket and gathered her things. She put on the shorts and Mihawk went back to his room to take off the condom and get his things. His roommate came to look at Perona from the door of his room.

\- "I'm so sorry. Had I known that you would be here I would never had come, but I was told he just needed some peace to work."

He seemed sincere, but Perona couldn't respond. Mihawk on the other hand gave his roommate a malicious glare before starting to put on his shoes. The drive back home was mostly silent with her sobbing lightly. When they were finally close to hers he spoke:

\- "I'm sorry. I told him not to come."  
\- "I... You know what's the worst part of this whole ordeal?"  
\- "Hmm?"  
\- "Rather than tell your roommate of me and suffer a few comments, you keep me a secret and take the chance of having him walk on us. Working? That was your excuse?"

Mihawk remained silent as he parked the car. He knew he had messed up big time and didn't know how to explain what he did.

\- "I'm sorry."  
\- "Are you? I'm just a dirty little secret of yours, aren't I?"  
\- "That's not true."  
\- "Then why did you lie?"

She rose from the car and slammed the door shut. He followed her, desperate not to leave things like this.

\- "Go home."  
\- "Let me try to explain."  
\- "No! You fucked up. You fucked up big time."  
\- "I know."  
\- "I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be just your fuck buddy."  
\- "You're not."  
\- "I am! You've been pretty clear of it from the start."  
\- "That was in the beginning, but now's different."

Perona fumbled with the key, but her hands shook. Mihawk took them from her and opened the door. She snatched them back.

\- "I love you, Perona."  
\- "I don't think you do. You're just desperately trying to hold onto me because you're too scared of being alone."  
\- "But-"  
\- "Because you're too scared to admit that what we had was a mistake from the beginning and should have been just a one-night stand."

He looked at her baffled and then turned absolutely miserable, like he was going to cry at any second.

\- "You want to end this?"  
\- "I don't know what I want. I'm just so angry right now and seeing you doesn't make it any better. It's best if you go back now."

She left inside and Mihawk walked back to his car. Frustrated he kicked the tire of it before leaning onto the roof and burying his face in his hands. Perona walked the stairs and went to her apartment. Exhausted she laid down on her bed and cried. She tore of his clothes and laid bare there before covering herself with a blanket.

\- "Idiot."


	4. part4 wip

Perona woke up late in Sunday morning. Alone when she should have woken up with him. It was extremely annoying. He was annoying. She went by the fridge looking for something to eat, nearly crying when she saw it mostly empty with just the basic sandwich ingredients. Mihawk would have made her a proper breakfast with eggs, bacon and other stuff or they would have eaten sandwiches together.

\- "Stupid idiot!"

She pulled lightly on her hair. She would go out and buy something from a store. She checked her phone to see several messages from him. She thought for a moment if she wanted to see them yet, but decided that she would first get something to eat. After returning from the store with some groceries and eating a pre-made burrito she buried herself in her sofa and looked at her phone.

\- "I know you're angry and you've got every right to be. I'm really sorry for what happened and my roommate is too. It was completely my fault, but rather than try to explain my side of the story in person, I'll write it to you."

Smart as always. Spoken words can fail so often, but when you write you can at least think what you'll say.

\- "From the first moment we talked on the app I was bothered by the obvious age gap. Had you been more of my age I would have straight away planned a meeting, but I wanted to be careful with you. There was always the fear that our obvious difference in experience would be off putting. But getting to know you via messages I started to like you, so I decided I would try it with you. That first night was memorable in many ways. I knew you and liked you and it felt to go naturally with you. It's more awkward usually."

Sex. Of course he would talk of the sex. Men.

\- "You were my dirty little secret just like you said. I didn't want people to know of us because it would make me look bad in their eyes. An old man like me with a girl half his age, they would think I was using you. I just want to make certain that I always wanted you to feel equal level of power in our relationship. If you said something or moved someway, I did stop. Had to be sure you liked it. Even that time in the restroom, I was waiting for you to say the safe-word at any given moment."

It was true. She never felt forced with him.

\- "But my feelings started to change. I started to look forward for the friendly banter or the time we spend together, not just the sex. Feeling like that was scary. Commitment is scary. The first time I staid till morning, I knew I could not be in just sex relationship anymore. I needed more. I wanted us to go steady. But the age gap still scared me so I didn't want my roommate to know before we would be in one. Yet I was constantly looking for signs that you did not want the same. You were right in not wanting to let go. I really didn't, but it felt so uncertain."

He wanted to go steady too, so she hadn't been imagining after all.

\- "So I bend into letting you come over, but did not tell him for the before mentioned reasons. I wanted to use that weekend to tell how I felt for you and I guess I did, but it came at the completely wrong moment.

I love you, Perona.

Even if you don't believe it, I do. I want us to be together. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to move together with you. I want to be introduced to your friends and family. I want to introduce you to mine. I want all these things with you, but only if you want them too. There's no point in a one-sided relationship."

Perona was squealing. She was not angry at all. Well maybe a little bit, but the last part completely made up for it. She was hugging a pillow laughing loudly. She picked up his number and called. He answered pretty quick.

\- "You've read my messages?" He sounded slightly hesitant.  
\- "You big idiot! Had you tried to talk to me earlier all of this would have never happened."  
\- "I know, I'm sorry." He sounded pitiful.  
\- "You fool. Idiot. Fucking emo old bird brain."  
\- "Sorry."  
\- "I love you."  
\- "Can- can you repeat that?" He sounded ecstatic.  
\- "Fucking emo old bird brain."  
\- "No, after that." He chuckled.  
\- "I love you. My idiot old man."  
\- "I love you too, ghost girl."  
\- "I'm gonna come to yours tonight and you're going to make me some really good food."  
\- "Of course."  
\- "And you're going to tell your friend that you'll be making love to me all night and he needs to stay the hell away."  
\- "What?" He sounded like he didn't believe what he had just heard.  
\- "Put it on speaker so I'll hear what he says."

A small moment later she can hear Mihawk talk to his roommate.

\- "Shanks. I want you to stay out tonight, if possible."  
\- "No tilly tallying!" She shouted into her phone and could hear Shanks laugh.  
\- "Tonight I'll be making love to Perona and you'll stay the hell away or I swear to God-!"  
\- "Alright, alright. Hey, Perona."  
\- "What?"  
\- "Thanks for taming Hawky."  
\- "No problem. Mihawk, I'll be coming at five, so see you then."  
\- "See you soon."

Perona held the phone to her heart. She had a goofy smile on her face and then snickered. It might have sounded like a promise, but he had to work to get back into her pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In here I stopped pretty much writing this, aside from one scene.
> 
> The remainder of the story would have roughly gone like this:
> 
> \- Perona get back together though she makes him work for it.  
\- mihawk drives shanks away for good  
\- perona moves to his place  
\- later zoro shows up to the apartment  
\- "what are you doing in my uncles home!?"  
\- he needs a place to crash and mihawk lets him  
\- perona is furious by the lack of space and privacy  
\- finally zoro decides to move out
> 
> Which leads us to the last scene I've written for this story.


	5. End WIP

Perona was laying in bed waiting for Mihawk to come home. It was nearing twelve and Zoro should be asleep by now like usual. She heard the outdoor open and close and Mihawks weary -though trying to remain silent- movements as he put away his jacket and boots. She had to wait a little as he got ready to come sleep, before he finally came into the room and saw her wide awake.

\- "Sorry, had to do some over time." Mihawk apologized.  
\- "Not a problem at all. I made dinner, did you see?"  
\- "I ate something there. Just need some sleep."

He laid down next to her and closed his eyes. He could feel her inch closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She moved under the covers ditching hers to be with him. She kissed his chin and he moved to meet her lips when she started to unbutton his shirt. When done she pressed herself against his body and his eyes widened at the realization.

\- "Why are you naked?"  
\- "You know why."

Her answer was blunt and cheeky. He chuckled not feeling so tired after all. Her hand went into his pants and she started to stroke him.

\- "Hmm. What if Zoro hears?" He whispered softly.  
\- "I'm sure you can keep silent enough."  
\- "Mmmm."  
\- "And he does know we're in a sex relationship anyways so if he happens to hear, so what? He's an adult."  
\- "I guess he's at the age."

Mihawk was going to pull off the blanket to better appreciate her, but she stopped him before he could.

\- "It's cold."  
\- "You'll warm up."  
\- "No."

He could feel her tense and he sighed resigned letting her pull the blanket back up. They caressed each other for awhile, sighing into soft kisses, when he slid his finger in between her legs.

\- "You can't be this wet already."  
\- "Was ready before you came home." She surpassed a moan. "Touched myself while waiting."

He groaned at her revelation. He loved it when she talked dirty even more so when she was whispering with breathy moans. He could not let her wait any longer and he rose up. He threw away his clothes and shivered of the cold. Near instantly he slipped back under the covers and hugged her.

\- "Cold, isn't it?" She chuckled.

He grinned and continued his caresses. He tried to stay covered while reaching at the night stand, but it was proving harder than he thought since they were sharing the blanket. She wrapped her leg around him and pulled him back. He looked at her trying to resist the urge to just push into her.

\- "Wanna do it raw?" She smiled softly and her fingers graced the tip of jos erection.

She rarely wanted to use no condom so this was a rare treat for him. He didn't even answer her, when he was on top and pushing into her. She moaned softly and looked at him. He started to grind into her.

\- "So are you going to have more overwork?"  
\- "Don't think so."  
\- "Zoro ah- He's saying he found a new flat- oh."  
\- "Really? Mmm. Would be nice to have the place just for uh- ah- Fuck, Perona. I don't think I can last for long."  
\- "No need to. I just want to be close to you."

She kissed his shoulder and he slightly picked up the pace. Her hand went between them and she started to rub her clit. They were both so close now.

\- "I love you." Mihawk muttered.  
\- "Love you too."

He felt her start clasping around him and came at the same time. He groaned into the pillow as he stopped moving concentrating on the delicious pulsing of her womanhood. She gasped as she could feel his cock twitch every time he shot his hot cum deep inside of her. He looked at her while breathing shallow eyes full of love.

\- "Marry me, Perona."

She stared at him eyes wide before starting to laugh. He smiled a bit and kissed her cheek while still being deep within her.

\- "Are you serious?" She wiped tears from her eyes.  
\- "I am."

She eyed him over and laughed softly again.

\- "Post-coitus bliss must have made you delirious."  
\- "No, I've been thinking about this for awhile."  
\- "Where's the grand gesture? The ring?"  
\- "You can have those later. I just want us to be on the same level before I put you on a tight spot."

She kissed him and pulled him closer. She could feel his cum start to seep between them as he softened.

\- "So, will you marry me?"

He smiled at her and she felt hot streaks of tears coming from her eyes. Frantic she started to nod and his smile widened until his eyes got teary as well. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and rolled to the side hugging her close to his chest. She shook as she couldn't stop crying.

He didn't need to do any grand gesture, this pure moment of intimacy just between the two of them was enough for her.

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I most likely wont finish this.  
but feel free to enjoy all of what I have written by now.


End file.
